Project Partners
by Geeqad
Summary: Requested by Dragontitan. Jirou and Izuku are paired together for a project. Will this odd pairing allow the two of them to become friends?
1. Chapter 1

**As requested by** _ **Dragontitan**_ **, I'm trying my hand at a Jirou x Izuku fic. This is very new territory for me, so hopefully I'll do it justice. This will probably be based more around establishing a friendship, rather than anything romantic. If there's enough demand, however, it could go beyond a one-shot and be continued into a mini-series. Again though, only if there's enough demand.**

 **With that said, on with the… show? No, that's not right… whatever, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

"Alright, settle down." Aizawa called out as he entered the classroom of the famous, or infamous depending on who you asked, 1-A, immediately commanding everyone's attention to be on him. The tired looking man watched his pupils for a second before continuing, "You have a project to do for this Friday on the history of Quirks before the rise of the title of 'hero', but you will be working in pairs."

At the announcement of this, everyone's eyes suddenly turned towards the person that they wanted to be paired with. Uraraka glanced over towards Midoriya, Kirishima towards Bakugou, Jirou towards Yaoyorozu and Ojiro towards Hagakure.

"However," Aizawa continued, picking up a remote of some sort, "The pairs will be randomised using this system."

Internally smiling about how everyone's expressions dropped at this revelation, the Erasure hero pressed the button on the remote, causing everyone's names to show up on the board. Pressing it again, the names began to be shuffled around, keeping everyone in suspense.

Who would be paired with who?

Suddenly, the names came to a stop, listing the pairs that the classmates would be working in.

 _Aoyama and Iida._

"Intéressant!" The sparkling hero piped up, with Iida nodding in response.

 _Kirishima and Shoji._

Shoji merely nodded, whilst Kirishima barely even reacted.

 _Koda and Sato._

"Let's do it, man!" Sato shouted, patting Koda on the back. In response, he turned to face him, offering a thumbs-up.

 _Sero and Todoroki._

"Just don't freeze me like last time!" Sero joked, causing Todoroki to drop his head, muttering an apology.

 _Yaoyorozu and Ashido._

"Yes!" Ashido cried out in joy, "I won't let you down, Yaomomo!"

 _Mineta and Tokoyami._

"I won't put up with any foolishness, got it?" Tokoyami turned to his desk neighbour, who nodded with a disinterested look on his face.

 _Ojiro and Hagakure._

Ojiro smiled happily in response as Hagakure waved happily towards him, offering a small wave of his own.

 _Asui and Uraraka._

"Let's do our best, Tsu-chan!" Uraraka cheered.

 _Kaminari and Bakugo._

"You better work your fucking ass off, Drooly!" Bakugo yelled, with Kaminari offering a scared nod in response.

 _Midoriya and Jirou._

"L-let's do our best!" Midoriya piped up, Jirou offering a disinterested nod in response.

"Why did I get paired up with him?" Jirou asked herself quietly. It wasn't that she disliked the green haired pile of nerves, she had just… never properly interacted with him. Like, at all. Neither of them felt the necessity to strike up a conversation, so her prior experience with the would-be hero was next to nothing.

"I expect your projects to be submitted by Friday morning. Dismissed." Aizawa explained before walking out of the classroom, allowing it to descend into chaos.

"Ahhhhh…." Kaminari groaned, "I wanted to be paired with Jirou, not Bakugo…"

"What?! You think I'm too fuckin dumb, huh?" Bakugo yelled loudly, little explosions going off in his hand to emphasise his anger.

"N-not at all!" Kaminari backpedalled, "I just wanted to work with Jirou, that's all."

"Speak for yourself." Jirou responded coldly, prompting Kaminari to shoot her a playful glare. "At least you're partnered with someone you know."

"Jirou, that was cold." Yaoyorozu joined the conversation, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What's so bad about being paired with Midoriya?"

The Hearing Hero turned to look at her project partner, who was standing next to Iida's desk with Uraraka and Asui. She could hear that they were discussing their partners, with Uraraka being cheerful at being partnered with the Rainy Season Hero, whilst Iida could be heard saying that he had no clue how to work with the sparkling young man that he was partnered with, prompting laughter from his friends around his desk.

"At least I'm not the only one that holds him in contempt." Bakugo smirked.

"I don't dislike him, unlike you." Jirou said pointedly, wiping the smirk off of the Explosion Hero's face, "I've just… never really spoken to him."

"This could be a good chance then!" Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Jirou asked, a dusting of blush on her cheeks. Hearing her exclaim as such had caused a certain thought to speak up in the back of her mind which she desperately tried to ignore.

"Well, you said you've barely spoken to him, right? It could be a chance to get along with your classmate a little better!"

Sighing quietly in relief, Jirou met her gaze before nodding confidently. "Yeah, this could work."

"You sure you don't wanna swap?" Kaminari spoke up, hopefully.

"No, because Aizawa would never allow it." She joked, "Besides, at least Midoriya will probably know what he's talking about… unlike you."

"Hey, that's harsh!"

* * *

"Kind of surprising, isn't it, Deku?"

"Huh?" Izuku looked up at Ochako from his lunch, confused as to what she could be referring to.

"Who we were partnered up with!" She explained, "I mean, I'm very happy to be working with Tsu-chan, but Iida got paired with the unreadable one and you got paired with someone you've never spoken to before!"

"Y-yeah." He replied, smiling slightly. Sure, he hadn't spoken to her yet, but that was clearly about to change.

"At least you got someone fairly normal." Iida piped up, "I've been watching Aoyama all morning and I still have no idea on how to interact with him."

"He's always been a bit of a loose cannon, that one." Shouto spoke up from beside Iida, "Meanwhile, I'm paired with Sero… I don't know what I'm going to do."

Silently, everyone sympathised with the son of Endeavour. Being paired with someone you effectively managed to one-shot in a tournament was bound to be awkward.

"It'll be fine, Todoroki." Izuku spoke up, "He was joking about it when you got paired up, after all!"

"He was?" Shouto asked, confused, "I thought he was holding it against me…" He finished, looking down.

"Nah, definitely a joke." Ochako dismissed, a few grains of rice stuck to her face, prompting a smile from Todoroki. "What about you, Deku? How are you gonna deal with Jirou?"

"I-I dunno…" He mumbled, "I guess I could j-just try to focus on the t-task at hand or something?"

"An excellent idea! Why didn't I think of that!" Iida piped up, "I could use the same idea on Aoyama!"

"That will probably work with him," the Zero Gravity quirk user laughed, "But I dunno if it'll go over too well with Jirou. I mean, she'll definitely want to focus on the work, but I doubt she'd want to just ignore formalities purely to do some work."

"Hmm…" Izuku thought aloud, "Perhaps I could look into some topics that Jirou's interested in, such as music. But wouldn't that come across as kind of stalker-ish? But I don't want her to think that I'm only going to be talking to her for the duration for the topic, as I'd like to get to know her better along with everyone in the class…"

The loud sound of a clap from Izuku's right snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked over to Ochako with her hands together, indicating that she had been the one to make the noise.

"You were mumbling again, Deku."

"A-ah, my bad." He felt his face flush with embarrassment before finishing his food.

He still had no clue how he would get along with Jirou, but he would try his best.

* * *

"Midoriya."

"Y-yes?"

"When are we going to meet up to do this project?" Jirou asked, twirling one of her earphone jacks around her index finger, an action which Izuku couldn't help but find cute.

"W-well, we c-could meet in the c-common room in the dorms a-and discuss s-some ideas?"

"Cool, I'll see you there." Jirou answered, exiting the classroom with a lazy wave.

Sighing, Izuku stood up from his desk, placing his textbooks in his bag as he prepared to head towards the dorms.

"Damn, Midoriya, you've already struck out with her in a single conversation?" Mineta spoke up from his seat behind his classmate, a smug look on his face, "Though I can't say I'm too surprised, she's obviously head over heels for me."

Rolling his eyes, Izuku picked up his backpack and exited the classroom, muttering quietly to himself about what he would need to do for the project.

And for Jirou, as well.

"Ah, Jirou!" Midoriya called out, waving to his project partner from one of the tables that could be found between the kitchen and the lounge area of the common room. Even after having lived in the dorms for a few weeks now, it still surprised him how far the staff had gone in providing the pupils with their living accommodation.

"Yo." Jirou replied calmly, sitting down across from him. "So, what do we need to do? Like, what kind of outcome are we expecting from this?"

"U-um, well, we know that Quirks were first brought into the light of the world with the announcement of the "luminescent baby", right?" Izuku asked, receiving a nod in response, prompting him to continue, "Well, everyone who came forward with Quirks of their own were known as the First Generation, and the designation of 'hero' didn't really come into its own until just before the Second Generation of Quirks were introduced into the world. So, what I thought would be a good idea would be to put together a report or a presentation of some kind documenting the world between the arrival of the First Generation and the implementation of heroes, including any vigilantes which may have been present during this timeframe."

Upon finishing his explanation, he looked towards Jirou, who had a stunned look on her face, her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised in shock.

"J-Jirou? You alright?"

"I'm impressed, Midoriya." She responded, surprise still plastered all over her face, "You managed to put together a very good idea in such a short timeframe. Not gonna lie, I thought you were gonna be more awkward working with me."

Feeling his face heat up as he flushed, his face suddenly became a beet red colour, "O-oh, w-well, t-thank y-y-you."

Smiling in amusement, Jirou continued, "Yeah, more like that." Prompting a small laugh from her. "I can see why you're such good friends with Ochako."

Perking up at this statement, Izuku made eye contact with her again, embarrassment gone from his face as he sincerely said, "But we're friends too, aren't we?"

Again, a look of surprise donned her face as she processed his statement.

"You consider me a friend? We barely know each other!"

"W-well, y-yeah, but I want to g-get along with everyone in our c-class... and t-that includes… you…" Izuku replied, his voice becoming quieter as he continued his sentence, his face once again going as red as Kirishima's hair in the process.

Disbelief never left her face as she realised what he had said, a light blush donning her cheeks. 'This boy never ceases to amaze, does he?' She thought to herself.

"Alright, friend, let's get to work!" She said, a look of determination in her face along with a soft smile.

Smiling, Izuku nodded, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, this was one of the harder fics for me to write. I have next to no prior experience with this ship, so I wasn't really sure on how to have them interact or anything, so you'll have to forgive the anticlimactic ending. Hopefully I've done the request justice though.**

 **In other news, I have a tumblr now! I go by the same name on there as I do on here, and I'm yet to really do anything with it, but you can feel free to follow it if you so desire.**

 **Once again, requests are still OPEN, so feel free to drop a request to me and I'll do my best to fulfil it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this blew up a little more than I expected! Plus the general consensus of you guys was that you wanted some more romantic stuff. Whilst I can't promise that there will be any outright romantic stuff in this chapter, I can promise that it will come eventually.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

"So, how's working with the walking pile of nerves, Jirou?" Kaminari asked as he stuffed his face. He'd been fortunate enough to bump into Jirou and Momo as they were also heading downstairs to the kitchen as he wasn't exactly the number one cook in their dorms and didn't want to be responsible for burning down said dormitory because he'd managed to screw up cooking some rice.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Kaminari." Momo requested, delicately placing some rice into her own mouth before continuing. "Although, I must say that I'm also curious, Jirou. How is it to work with Midoriya?"

"This'll shock you guys." Jirou said smugly. "The guy isn't a stuttering mess when he wants to be, in fact he can be extremely driven when he's focused." Differing levels of surprise donned the faces of Kaminari and Momo, with Kaminari clearly being the most surprised out of all of them, prompting a small laugh from Jirou. "Yeah, that was my response too."

"It is surprising, to be sure." The creation Quirk user commented before continuing, "But we've all seen how confident and driven he can be during combat so it's not completely unexpected."

"Speak for yourself!" Kaminari burst out. "When I heard that they were gonna be paired together, I had visions of them barely even being able to communicate because of how awkward he is!"

Jirou extended her earphone jack towards Kaminari, stopping just before it hit him square in the eye. "Tone it down a little, will ya?" Receiving a small nod in response as he raised his hands, indicating his surrender. "Besides, what really surprised me was his organisation skills."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked, her interest piqued. She'd known that her classmate was capable of taking notes quickly on differing topics, but she was yet to see what they were like first-hand. She'd been meaning to ask him herself at some point but was yet to get around to doing so as she was usually busy with her position as a student representative alongside Iida.

"Well, you know how he has those notebooks on heroes and the like, right?" Receiving nods from her friends, she continued, "Well, there's _incredibly_ organised, with details on everything he can think of to note down on a single hero on a single page, which also leads to his notes being rather densely packed with info."

Whilst Kaminari's eyes swirled at the thought of his classmate's notes, Momo's eyes continued to be surprised as her friend explained how impressive she found her project partner's organisational abilities. As she watched her friend continue to explain this, she noticed a small glint in her eyes as she animatedly explained this, her earphone jacks seeming to follow the movement of her arms as she explained.

Momo's mouth formed into a small 'o' shape for a moment before she looked on with a knowing smile, enjoying listening to her friend as she finished explaining.

Glancing at the clock, Jirou stood up. "I've gotta meet Midoriya at the library in a few minutes, I'll see you guys later." She bid them farewell as she picked up her plate and placed it into the dishwasher.

"I should get going too, I've got to meet with Ashido soon." Momo followed the lead of her friend, leaving Kaminari sitting still in a daze at the thought of his classmate's notebooks.

* * *

"Have you got the reference list?"

Nodding, Izuku pulled up a piece of paper that had been freshly printed off from the library printer, handing her a copy. It listed several different sources, some from websites and others from physical books that could be found in the library. "I also l-listed which ones should we should do respectively. I m-marked your name next to the ones that I-I think you should do as well as mine." Izuku stuttered, watching as she looked over the list.

"Cool, I'll take a look at these tomorrow." Jirou replied as she looked towards the clock. "Oh shoot, that documentary on Musica is gonna start soon. I wanted to watch that…"

Izuku's head shot up at the mention of the hero. "You were gonna watch that too?"

Jirou's eyes widened at her project partner's question. She hadn't expected him to take an interest in it, given that the hero herself was highly musically based. She'd assumed that he wouldn't have found it exciting. "Y-yeah. Are you?"

"Of course!" Izuku exclaimed, surprising Jirou slightly. She hadn't expected him to suddenly become so excited. "She's one of the greatest heroes of our time! Well, besides All Might, of course."

"Well, that's kind of a high bar, to be fair." Jirou joked, "Wanna call it a day on this then so we can go back and watch it?"

"Sounds great!" Izuku's excitement was showing clearly upon his face, an expression which Jirou would have thought was cute if she saw him like that. "I've been looking forward to this documentary, she usually keeps to herself and doesn't care too much for fame so I'm looking forward to seeing more of her."

"Same." Jirou commented, twirling her earphone jack around her finger as they walked together. It was a habit she'd gotten into when she was much younger, shortly after her quirk materialised, and she hadn't been able to kick it since. "What do you like so much about her?"

Blushing slightly, Izuku elaborated, "W-well, I can't comment on her musical s-skills, since I d-don't know much about t-that talent, b-but I love how she's able t-to just quell people's anger with her abilities."

"For me, personally, she's a bit of an inspiration." Jirou said, continuing the conversation. She took her earphone jacks in each hand as she pushed them together nervously, an act which Izuku couldn't help but find adorable. "I know it's kind of silly, but I used to want to be just like her."

"It's not silly at all!" Izuku proclaimed as they approached their dorms, "I-I mean, I want to b-be just like All Might, so it's not that silly."

Giving a small smile, she made eye contact with the boy, muttering a word of thanks as they entered the building. Heading up the stairs to the common room, they continued to talk about Musica's talents, with Izuku mentioning that he was impressed by her musical abilities despite him not knowing much about the subject.

Jirou, on the other hand, loved how she was able to simply have all of the attention drawn to her when she started playing her instruments, immediately drawing an end to any terrorising that may have been happening.

As they approached the common room, they saw that Kaminari was already sitting on the sofa with the television paused.

"Oh, hey!" He called out, waving them over as they approached. "Jirou, I paused it for you since we said we were gonna watch it together."

"Thanks, Jamming-whey." Jirou joked, sitting down beside him with Izuku joining her on the sofa as Kaminari pressed play. He was surprised that the usually stuttering mess had been able to hold a conversation with his friend as he had seen them doing as they approached, but he thought nothing of it, and was glad that they'd managed to become friends.

As the documentary proceeded though, Kaminari's attention was drawn away from it as he heard the two of them quietly chatting about Musica's talents as they watched the show, both donning ecstatic faces as they chatted up a storm.

An unfamiliar feeling swirled in Kaminari's stomach, one which he couldn't place as he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this feeling before. Trying his best to ignore it, he brought his attention back to the documentary in front of him.

* * *

 **Hope this satisfies you guys! There will be some more outright romantic stuff to come, I'm just trying to lay down the groundwork currently.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
